Double Sword
by Kagome Higurashi1
Summary: This is a Fic that you don't want to miss!!!..Is about the fight between brothers and the love between a wench and a hanyou!! ^_^ ...Hope you enjoy!! This fic also got a new character made by myself, she is Kitsume! R
1. Sesshoumaru Returns

Chapter 2 The fight!  
  
"Inuyasha don't be so stubborn, they only want to help" Kagome yell at him  
  
"I don't need any help!"  
  
"I think you will need many help little brother!" Sesshoumaru said while using his claws to cut Inuyasha in pieces, but Inuyasha puts out his sword and dodge the attack.  
  
"Is payback time Sesshoumaru!!" He runs towards Sesshoumaru and slash his Tetsaiga.  
  
"I see that you can't pull out the real power of the Tetsaiga!!.." Sesshoumaru said  
  
"How the hell did you do that??.." Inuyasha said with surprised  
  
Inuyasha try to defeat his brother but nothing works, "I think Tetsaiga isn't very strong" he though. He was wrong, the problem wasn't with Tetsaiga it was him!. He was losing his powers!!.But how can this happens.  
  
"What is happening to me??!! I feel weak!!" Inuyasha said under breath  
  
"mmm .as I suspect will happen, you are a weakly little dog!" Sesshoumaru said while laughing at Inuyasha.  
  
"ahhgg.. You are going to pay for this Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
While Inuyasha is in the floor trying to get up, Sango interferes and starts attacking Sesshoumaru with her boomerang.  
  
"Lets go Kilala" Said Sango while Kilala transform. Sango starts attacking Sesshoumaru, but it was no use he was stronger. Sesshoumaru use his claws and hits Kilala and Sango. Miroku also try to help with his wind tunnel.  
  
"Now Sesshoumaru you are going to be doom.Wind Tunnel" This can't be happening, not even Miroku's wind tunnel do any effect against Sesshoumaru. Does he ate something to become more stronger??..  
  
"I'm tired of you pathetic little friends interfering in my plans.. Now DIE!!" Sesshoumaru attacks Miroku, leaving him in the floor, he was in a pretty bad shape.  
  
"Now for my final act I will destroy this pathetic human" He headed to Kagome. Kagome was very afraid.  
  
"Ka..go.me..RUN!" Inuyasha scream. But it was too late, Sesshoumaru was very close to Kagome, he was preparing to attack Kagome with his claws when an arrow strike him.  
  
"What the hell?!." The arrow strike Sesshoumaru in the arm, he can't move his arm!. Kagome was the one that throw the arrow in a quick move. Sesshoumaru was getting upset.  
  
"That's it!!.I have enough of you!!.Now DIE!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha scream very loud.  
  
Then there was silent for an instant..What happen to Kagome?.what happen to Inuyasha??.Does this end like this??.  
  
No ... This story doesn't end like this.it was just the beginning of the real FIGHT!!  
  
Ok now this is getting good isn't it???..what do you think would happen to Inuyasha and Kagome??..Does Sesshoumaru won this fight??.Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Double Sword right here in Fanfiction.net!!  
  
Sincerely InuyashaKagome 


	2. The Fight!

Chapter 1 Sesshoumaru returns  
  
While Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are walking to find more pieces of the Shikon Jewel Shards, Sesshoumaru was planning to do a little visit to his little brother.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to try to steel my brothers swords again" said Sesshoumaru with an evil smile. "But master why are you seeking for the Tetsaiga again?" said his servant. Sesshoumaru look at him with a mad expression and he said " I'm sorry master I was just not thinking what I was saying, I'm really really sorry master". "whatever" Sesshoumaru said while he walks away from his stupid servant.  
  
A little while past when Sesshoumaru servant ask " Master but you already have a sword!" "This stupid sword can't cut anything, not even a piece of paper! It is so useless, but the Tetsaiga.that's a powerful sword!!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing (like always).  
  
"Inuyasha we need to find more Shikon Jewel Shards before Naraku gets them!" said Kagome  
  
"I know that!!.Tell me something that I don't know!!" He look at Kagome's face. Kagome look worried about something so he decide to cheer her up "Ohh come on Kagome, don't worry about it, there is nothing Tetsaiga and I can't beat!!.We are going to find more Shards and take the soul of Naraku too!". Yeah right now that really make Kagome more worried than before, she don't want Inuyasha to get hurt, but what he said was true!, he have Tetsaiga! And he also have Miroku and Sango, and they are of great help.  
  
Miroku was listen to Inuyasha and Kagome conversation when ...."Miroku PERVERT!!" and a slap came from nowhere. It was obvious, Miroku was trying to touch Sango butt!!. "Feh..Miroku you would NEVER learn!".  
  
Then something made them all stop. A explosion!!..and then  
  
"Hello little brother.long time no see" Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!.. What the hell are you doing here!?!?" Inuyasha ask  
  
"What do you think??!!.I'm going to take something from you.TETSAIGA!" With an evil smile he answered to Inuyasha and starts running toward him.  
  
"Come and take it from me if you can.." And he pulls out his Tetsaiga and scream "Kagome go to a save place". "ok" Kagome answered.  
  
Sango and Miroku were getting ready to help Inuyasha.but then Inuyasha said "I don't need help!.. This is a battle between my brother and I.. so get lost!"  
I'm sorry to let the fic thru here but Hey I am new. Well I hope you enjoy reading this fic and I promise I would have the next chapter very soon.  
  
See ya in the next chapter of Inuyasha at your favorite page.Fanfiction.net!!  
  
Ohh I almost forgot if you want to write me, e-mail me to darkangelgirl_41@hotmail.com See ya next time!!! 


	3. The Real Fight

Chapter 3 The Real fight!  
  
Kagome was on the floor, Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he loses Kikyo and now he loses Kagome. He was in rage.He can feel his anger running in his blood.. He watch Sesshoumaru for an instant. He was laughing. he finally kill the pathetic human. Sesshoumaru took a close look at Inuyasha, he was bleeding on the floor.  
  
"That's pathetic!!.. I though I will have so much fun, but you little brother, you disappoint me!" Sesshoumaru said with a big smile in his face. " I guess I would take this!" He took Tetsaiga from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was furious!!! But what can he do..he was pretty bad injured, but then he saw Kagome on the floor without moving. Now he was REALLY getting angry. He got up looking to the floor and then he scream "KAGOME!!!!"...Inuyasha felt strong again.but he didn't notice the he was changing. Sesshoumaru was walking away but then he turned around.  
  
"What the hell!!!???.." he was carrying Tetsaiga  
  
"I'll make you pay Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said while walking to Sesshoumaru.his eyes turned red, his claws were much larger than before, his teeth were a little bit more larger than before and his voice wasn't the same. He was a totally different person..he was now a full demon!.  
  
"How did you do that you punk!!" Sesshoumaru said while looking with surprised at Inuyasha transformation.  
  
"I'll make you pay!!!.for what did you do to Kagome.I will cut you in peaces with my owns hands!!.Now die!!" Inuyasha said. He was running toward Sesshoumaru very fast, he was faster than before too. Sesshoumaru try to use Tetsaiga but then he realize that Tetsaiga wasn't in his hands anymore.  
  
"What??!!..where is that Tetsaiga..Shit" He block the attack his claws but his claws were much weaker than Inuyashas.  
  
"Die you stupid moron.you will now feel pain for what you did to an innocent human like Kagome!!" He said. He jump so high and then strike Sesshoumaru with all his sorrow and his anger.  
  
"Where is this power coming from" Sesshoumaru thought but he doesn't got time to think because Inuyasha's claws reached his stomach."Ahhhh..you son of bitch.." Sesshoumaru said. The attack did hit him and very hard, he was now bleeding. Then he said "How.could.. you. defeating.. me . without.Tetsaiga??!" and he fell on the floor bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha return to normal. He try to find Kagome, but then he realize that she wasn't there anymore..How can she moved with an injured that big in her stomach??.It is almost impossible to survive that injured!. "Kagome!!!..Kagome!.Where are you?!" Inuyasha couldn't smell her anywhere. "This is weird, where could she go??. If she still alive??.How come???. Why do I felt weak when I was fighting with Sesshoumaru??. and where is Tetsaiga!!??" Inuyasha thought. "I'll better take Sango. Miroku, Shippo and Kilala to Kaede.maybe Kagome is with her.but.why can't I smell her????" He picked up the others and run to Kaede house. He was worried about Kagome and he wanted to know if she is alive and also if she was in the forest all by herself. She could be in danger and he couldn't smell her anywhere. "This is getting me upset!!!" Inuyasha said to himself "Where the heck could that stupid girl be!!!??".  
  
Yep another Chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long the problems is that the teachers in my school are making us make presentation in all my periods (stupid teachers). Well anyways this is my third chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and don't worry the next chapter is coming really soon.What happen to Kagome??..and ..Where the heck is the Tetsaiga???..all of this will be answer in the next chapter of Double Sword!!!  
  
^_^ InuyashaKagome ^_^ 


	4. Kagome Kidnapped?

I don't own Inuyasha!!! Too bad so sad -_-* Sorry about the grammar, is kind of hard when your first language is Spanish!! I'll try to fix it so don't worry about it.  
  
Chapter 4 Kagome is Kidnapped?  
  
Inuyasha went to Kaede's hut. She was alone. Kagome wasn't there. This really got Inuyasha nerves. Where do that girl go to anyways?  
  
"Kaede where is Kagome??" Inuyasha said with a worry expression in his face  
  
"Calm down my child. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Where is Kagome??"  
  
"I have no idea my child! She was with you! And What happen to Sango and Miroku??"  
  
"My brother came to get Tetsaiga again and he fight Sango and Miroku, he was really strong, I almost die and then." Inuyasha stop, the image of Kagome dead near a tree was so horrible, it hurt him very much in his heart.  
  
"What happen next??"  
  
"Take care of Sango and Miroku old hag! I need to find Kagome" with this words he runs away to find his love one.  
  
It was a very dark night. None of the villagers were outside "this is getting more and more weird" Inuyasha thought while running toward the village. The village was deserted, alone, isolated, it was dark and Inuyasha got a little frustrated. How come the village is all alone? What happen to the humans that life here?. More and more questions pops out of Inuyasha's head.  
  
IN THE FOREST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wake up!!" a deep voice said to her in her ears  
  
"Five more minutes mom.ZZZzzzzzz"  
  
"Kagome WAKE UP!!" The deep voice said again, but this time screaming to her  
  
Kagome open her eyes. She wasn't in her room. She was in "a..cave?? how come?" She thought. She was sleeping in a pile of hay. In the cave a dark figure appears in front of her. "Who is are you??" she said scare.  
  
"Hey don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" "Who are you?? What do you want from me?"  
  
The figure was then reveal, it was just a girl, excuse me did I say girl?. It was a girl alright but she wasn't like Kagome, this girl got fangs, claws, a body like a normal girl, but she looks like a werewolf!.  
  
"Hey don't be scare of me ok. I am kind of ugly"  
  
"Are you a werewolf??"  
  
"Yeah sort of"  
  
"What is your name??"  
  
"Ohh sorry, my name is Kitsume"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kitsume!, do you life here?"  
  
"Yeah I life here alright, this is my little home Kagome"  
  
"How come you know my name??"  
  
"Well I saw this Youkai scream you name and I think he was talking about you"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"So he got a name huh?"  
  
"Yeah he is my friend and we are looking for the Shikon No Tama"  
  
"Ohh your looking for the little crystal thing call the Jewel of Four Soul, that's a powerful little Jewel"  
  
"Yes I know, so do you live alone?"  
  
"Nah, I live with Kouga and the gang"  
  
"Kouga.??"  
  
"Yeah you know the wolf pack demon, he is a nice Youkai but he is kind of possessive don't you think?"  
  
"You beat he is. Is he the one who save me from death??"  
  
"Nah, he doesn't know you are here, you see he makes me one of his member, but I'm not really a demon, but I got powerful claws, I can cut anything with them. We become friends but I would never live with him. I like to be alone"  
  
Kagome giggles  
  
"What are you giggling about Kagome??"  
  
"You are just like my friend Inuyasha. He also likes to be alone, but you know sometimes is good to have a friend Kitsume"  
  
"Yeah I know, so How are you feeling? That Youkai with long white hair and a moon in his forehead his you on the stomach. That was a HUGE injury you got there!! You could be dead!!"  
  
"Thankx for saving me Kitsume"  
  
"No problem, but you have to stay here for a couple of days ok Kagome?. You need some rest before you go to the village"  
  
"Ok. Thankx for everything, can I ask you a favor Kitsume?"  
  
"Yes of course what is it?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone in the pack, not even Kouga, that I would stay"  
  
"Okie Dokie Kagome"  
  
Kitsume is a werewolf, a kind werewolf in this case. She loves to be alone and she will always keep a promise no matter in what situation she is. Kagome decide to stay with Kitsume with a couple of days until her injury is heal. Kagome forgot about Inuyasha, the Youkai who was in her search, the Youkai that was in love with her.  
  
BACK TO INUYASHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't smell Kagome!!, where is she? Where is my Tetsaiga??" Inuyasha was mad, worry and angry at the same time. He just wanted to find Kagome and cut the Demon who took her into little pieces.  
  
Inuyasha search everywhere without getting Kagome's scent. He travel days and nights, when the hot sun was boiling his blood and when the rain was making his heart cold. He wanted to find Kagome, he wanted to see her again.  
  
One day when Inuyasha decided to eat something in a near by village, he sniff into the air and he smell.Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I finally find you!" Inuyasha run as fast as he could following Kagome scent. She was close, but how could she come this far with that injury? He thought. "Ahh who cares she is alive and that's what matter!" he said to himself.  
  
Inuyasha arrive in a very nice place. This place have many trees, flowers, a waterfall, and "Demons!" he said to himself. So he was right! Someone took Kagome away from him when he was fighting his brother.  
  
"KAGOME!" the young Youkai scream  
  
"Inuyasha??" a sweet voice came out near the waterfall  
  
"Kagome you are alive!!" he runs towards Kagome but then someone appears. This Youkai wasn't very happy about it. He appears in front of Inuyasha showing up his fangs and claws.  
  
"So we meet again Inuyasha" the Youkai say  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Yeah people this Chapter is done!!. You meet my new friend Kitsume, her name is kind of obvious don't you think? She is a werewolf and a very strong one. I put her in this fic because I think it would be cool if we got a werewolf in the anime (except Kouga of course) and I put her to be a girl because we also need someone strong to fight for the girls!!!. Go Kitsume!!. Sorry for the waiting I am making another fic, it is call Inuyasha Bday and is a funny one! I hope my grammar is OK!! By the way I am Venezuelan and I only got a year and a half learning English!!.  
  
Well See ya around Amigo! R&R and if you want to check the other fic out go and read it, is pretty cool and funny ^_^ in that fic you can know what is one of Sesshoumaru fears!!  
  
^_^ InuyashaKagome ^_^ 


End file.
